FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to an adsorbent and/or catalyst particle that has improved adsorbent properties and/or improved or newly existing catalytic properties by the use of the particle in combination with a particular binder to produce a particle/binder system. The binder can either cross-link to the particle, cross-link to itself and envelope the particle or both.